


Sagittarius

by DunningKrugerExplainsEverything



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything/pseuds/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything
Summary: Raffi knows that Seven has been down this road many, many times. It makes no difference. The only thing that matters is that you enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Sagittarius

Seven lets slip that she can play thirty-one musical instruments.

She does it in a really casual fashion. Very laid-back, very matter-of-fact. It doesn't sound like she's bragging, or showing off, at all.

_I can play thirty-one musical instruments._

Raffi needs a moment to process this. She blinks. She rocks back in her chair, as though she's just been struck by a very strong wind.

“ _Excuse me?”_ she says.

Seven's expression is completely bland. “I can play thirty-one musical instruments,” she says, again. She taps a finger against her temple. “When I was assimilated, the Borg implanted me with a _harmonic subprocessor._ It gives me very precise control over my motor functions. Learning to play new instruments is pretty straightforward.”

She shrugs. Thirty-one instruments. No big deal.

Seven and Raffi are both sitting together at a table in the Sirena's mess. No one else is there.

Raffi cocks her head, and peers at Seven askance. _Nah._

“You're lying,” she says. She folds her arms, and leans slightly away. Negative body language. “I don't believe you _...”_

Seven shifts about in her chair, and looks around at the interior of the _Sirena._ “This thing is equipped with a ship-wide hologrid, isn't it?” she says.

“ _Sirena,”_ Seven says, projecting her voice out. “Give me a holographic guitar. Acoustic. Six strings.”

 _La Sirena_ obeys. An acoustic guitar materializes in Seven's lap.

Raffi's body language becomes slightly more receptive. She uncrosses her arms, and leans forward. She peers at Seven expectantly.

Seven takes hold of the guitar, and begins plucking at the chords. No need for a plectrum; her hands are enclosed in Borg exoskeleton, and her fingers will never bleed.

Holographic musical instruments, of course, do not produce nearly as good a sound as the real thing. Nevertheless, they're a decent enough substitute. When you thrum the chords, you're really manipulating slender little forcefields, and then the holomatrix creates the corresponding sounds.

Seven strums at the guitar. She starts playing a song that Raffi has never heard before.

Raffi raises her brow in surprise. She sinks back into her seat, and gazes at Seven, and listens.

_Yeah, she's good. Really good. She has a real familiarity with that thing, like she's been playing it for years. Look how confident she is, moving her fingers across the strings, like she just knows where everything is..._

For a few moments, Seven sits, and works the guitar, and Raffi sits, and listens. If she had to guess, Raffi would say that the song was probably written by some musician on one of the planets in the Fenris Rangers' domain.

Then...Seven takes a deep breath.

 _Oh, you're kidding me,_ Raffi thinks to herself. _She's gonna start singing._

Lyrics wait ready at the tip of Seven's tongue. A moment goes by, and then...

And then...nothing.

Suddenly, Seven stops playing. She plucks her final string, and the note warbles and wavers for a moment, and then dies.

 _Hmmm?_ Raffi looks at Seven quizzically. _Why did she stop?_

Seven is frowning, now. The guitar rests quietly in her hands. She's looking about at the mess hall with a critical, unsatisfied expression.

“The acoustics in this place are really bad,” Seven says. She then turns to Raffi, and holds her gaze for a long, long moment. “Do you think we could go to your room?”

Raffi's eyes go wide. Her mouth comes a little ajar.

_Oh, she didn't. She did not. **She did not.**_

()()()()()()()()()()

_This is a routine,_ Raffi tells herself.

_This is her pick-up routine. I'm not the first one she's used this on. She's probably done this schtick dozens of times._

_This is Seven of Nine we're dealing with, here. Notorious Borg vigilante. Notorious seducer of beautiful women._

_Still..._

Raffi lets out a blissful sigh.

_It is kinda nice when a famous adventurer makes you think you're the centre of the universe, huh?_

They have both retired to Raffi's room. They're sitting on the edge of Raffi's bed – Raffi on the left, Seven on the right.

“ _Sirena,_ give me a violin,” Seven says.

A violin materializes in Seven's left hand, a bow in her right. Seven positions the violin on her shoulder, and places her chin on the rest, and then she lays the bow against the string, and begins to play.

'Scarborough Fair'. An ancient Earth melody.

Raffi feels the beginning of an infatuation taking root inside her.

_She's amazing. People train for years and years to play this well, and she just acts like it's the easiest thing in the universe. I...okay, I'm not a musical expert by any stretch of the imagination, but I don't think she's even making any mistakes..._

Minutes go by. Seven draws the bow back and forth, music filling up the cabin...and then she stops mid-tune. The cabin falls silent.

Raffi looks as though she has just been jolted out of a pleasant dream. “Why did you stop?” she whines.

Seven sits, and studies Raffi for a few seconds. “When I look at you, I feel inspired to make music,” she says. She gives a frustrated hiss. “But I'm not sure which is the right instrument to use...”

Raffi gives Seven a cynical look.

_Yeah, honey, I'm not the first woman you've used **that** line on..._

Seven addresses the ship again. _“Sirena_...I want...” She has trouble deciding for a moment, and then she shrugs. “A piano.”

The violin disappears, and is replaced by a black upright piano that instantly takes up most of the space in Raffi's cramped cabin.

Also provided: a holographic piano stool, wide enough for two. Seven sits herself down. “Come on,” she says, bidding Raffi to join her.

Raffi sighs, and rises off the edge of her bed. She scoots next to Seven in front of the piano. Elbows brush against elbows. Their hips press together.

“I know why you're doing this, by the way,” Raffi says. “You just want to get into my pants...”

Seven shakes her head. “No, no, no,” she says, placing her fingers upon the keys.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” Raffi says. “Honey, I'm not an idiot. You are clearly trying to get into my pants.” She quirks her head. “I mean...it's working...but still...”

Seven's fingers hover over the piano keys. She raises an eyebrow, and then glances at Raffi. “Would you think less of me if I played M _oonlight Sonata?”_ she asks.

Raffi makes a face. “Fuck it,” she says, throwing up her shoulders. “Do what you gotta do.”

 _Moonlight Sonata_ it is. Seven begins to play. The first few notes ring out, and in various places throughout the _Sirena,_ Cris _tóbal_ , Soji, Agnes and Jean-Luc all roll their eyes and groan at once.

In his cabin, Elnor quietly enjoys the faraway music. He doesn't know any better.

Raffi sits, and watches as Seven's hands glide assuredly and effortlessly across the keyboard.

_She could do this as her career. She could perform in orchestras. She could perform in front of audiences. She's not making a single mistake._

Raffi can smell Seven's perfume. She doesn't recognize the fragrance. Likely expensive. There are tens of thousands of different types of perfume all throughout the galaxy, harvested from innumerable plants and living organisms on countless planets...but the principle is always the same.

Perfume lies upon the skin. The chest, the neck, the shoulders, the back. When you partake of someone's scent, in a (admittedly metaphorical) way, they're pulling you close.

Seven turns, and captures Raffi's eyes with her own. She gives Raffi a smirk. A confident smirk. A wicked smirk.

 _This is her pick-up routine,_ Raffi thinks to herself. _She's probably used this ploy dozens of times..._

_Yeah. And it always, always works._

()()()()()()()()()()

Next, Seven of Nine orders the _Sirena_ to create a saxophone.

After that, she breaks out a Klingon Dirge Horn.

After that comes a viola.

And after that, the clothes come off.

When the night is done, Raffi lies in bed in the darkness of her cabin. The bedsheets are strewn all about. There's a wonderful _ache,_ here and there, all throughout her body.

Seven lies next to her. She has her back to her. She is slumbering deeply.

There are quite a few scars, across Seven's body. Some of them were inflicted upon her by the Borg, when they assimilated and enslaved her. In some places, what can best be described as Borg growths are projecting through her skin. Seven doesn't like talking about these scars, and every soul on board the _Sirena_ knows better than to broach the subject.

That said...there are other scars that Seven earned during her fifteen years as a Fenris Ranger. Seven is in fact very proud of these scars, and the _Sirena_ crew know that after a couple of drinks, she'll happily tell them stories about them.

Raffi lies in the dark, and peers at Seven's sleeping form. She breathes in, and out. In, and out. In, and out.

Raffi thinks to herself: _Was this just a one-night stand?_

_Could be. Guess I'll just have to see how she acts in the morning. If this was nothing but a fling...I guess I'm okay with that. Hell of a night._

Raffi lets out an easy sigh, and makes herself comfortable. She waits for sleep to claim her.

Beyond the walls of the cabin, the stars rush by, as the _Sirena_ continues on its course through space.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that the Borg gave Seven a crazy bunch of skills that she doesn't really value. One of my headcanons is that Seven has no interest at all in science, but the Borg simply uploaded massive volumes of scientific knowledge into her head, and she may as well make use of it.  
> Anyhoo, Picard is awesome, and I can't wait for Raffi and Seven to hook up in Season 2!


End file.
